


Italian Cuisine

by cigarettesandalcohol



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Dybala is horny, Established Relationship, Food Sex, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ronaldo is arrogant, Shameless Smut, Vegetables, What Have I Done, although there's no real like real sex, this is disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandalcohol/pseuds/cigarettesandalcohol
Summary: Paulo stays with Ronaldo for dinner, wondering what this man famous for his strict diets and precise eating habits would make him.He really likes his choice of vegetables.





	Italian Cuisine

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: this is a very nasty, NSFW stuff - maybe the worst one I have written? If you're not into the whole idea of food play in sex, food insertion and all that stuff in 'real' kitchen sex, don't read it.¨  
> Otherwise, go on and let me know what you think/what other specific kinks you'd like to see with this pairing! Dybaldo has such great potential!

"What are we having?"

Paulo buried his nose in the crook of Ronaldo's neck while hugging the Number 7 from behind; he was still, even after the weeks of their relationship, always amazed by Cristiano's body, its strength, power, and warmth. 

"It's a salad - nothing complicated," Cristiano laughed, still trying to focus on cutting the tomatoes on the board. "Just what healthy sportsmen should get. The right amount of nutrition and vitamins - "

Paulo moved on from hugging his back; he walked to the counter to inspect the ingredients of the salad. Peppers, cucumber, lettuce, tomatoes, boiled eggs, avocado - cucumber - _that cucumber_ - 

He took the long green cucumber in one hand, grabbing it firmly with his palm. It fitted so nicely.

"What are you doing?" Cristiano asked without even looking. 

"Just...checking what you're using."

"You like that cucumber, I see."

" _Ha_." Paulo looked at the vegetable, turning it in his hand. "Yeah - it's a nice one."

"A really nice one," Cristiano said, still focusing on the tomatoes. "I chose it carefully."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I wanted it to be just the right size."

"What?" Paulo blinked in surprise.

"The right size," Cristiano repeated again like some professional chef, filling a large salad bowl with the sliced tomatoes. "For this amount of salad."

"Oh. Yeah. Sure." 

Paulo couldn't tell if it was the closeness of his body or the very specific shape of the vegetable that made him think of something else than a healthy light dinner - he took the cucumber in both hands, trying its flexibility to wash all the dirty thoughts away. 

"Don't do that," Cris warned him, taking the lettuce next. 

 "Why?"

"Go sit somewhere, I'll bring the salad when it's finished."

"But I like it here," Paulo protested, still holding the cucumber firmly in his hands. He felt really fidgety by now - Cristiano had invited him for a weekend in his house and it sounded so dream-like and erotic Paulo couldn't wait but it's been over ten hours since he arrived and they have kissed exactly twice. That was all the intimacy they had. 

Dybala was starved; not for the food, not for some stupid salad, not for the light summer dinner - he felt hungry for the man who was just tearing lettuce leaves into smaller pieces like some housewife from the past century. He was wearing a tight plain white shirt that could barely fit over his muscles; Paulo had to swallow hard every time Cris moved just because his whole body was so freaking perfect. 

"You should have become a chef," he continued, leaning against the counter with his back, watching the way Cristiano's hands were moving with clear precision and the same perfection as his legs did during training sessions. 

"That would be a great loss for the football world, don't you think?" Ronaldo asked in a serious voice as if he felt attacked by the possibility of him doing anything else than football for a living.

"You would be the best in any job," Paulo purred, watching him with adoration. He craved Cristiano's touch or just a simple look of his warm chocolate eyes that would assure him that after dinner, he will make sure the _dessert_ is not served in the kitchen - 

"Of course!" 

But Ronaldo didn't seem to get the grip. He was either too focused on the food preparation, or he has simply decided to keep Paulo waiting as long as it would be bearable for him - and Dybala was starting to feel like it's the second option. He pouted his lips and realized he unintentionally started playing with the cucumber in his hands out of frustration. 

Ronaldo didn't even look at him. Paulo sighed like a petulant child and walked towards the table that was just behind Cris' back. He hopped on the edge of it, finally turning his frown into a smile as he realized that like this, he will have possibly the best view of Ronaldo's back, butt and arms. If he indeed has to wait, why not spend the waiting with a nice view? He shifted a little, making himself comfortable. The cucumber was still in his hand, he just realized that.

 _Well, maybe it was the only thing he was getting tonight_ , he thought bitterly.

Cris didn't say a thing, he just casually continued with cutting the veggies like a professional, and Paulo frowned again. It wasn't really usual for him to be this quiet when they were all alone. _Was their whole weekend going to be like this_? Paulo wondered. He didn't like the idea at all.

"Hey," he said, reaching his right leg as much as possible until he could poke Cris' butt with his foot.

 _God, it felt so good even at this kind of touch. So juicy, so big, so round -_ He had to press his whole foot against the butt cheek, massaging a subtle circle there.

Cristiano slowly put the knife down. "What are you doing?"

"Just admiring this view - "

Cris let out an amused chuckle. "Keep going then."

"Cris - " Paulo moaned, moving a little because sitting in one place was slowly becoming more and more uncomfortable.

"What, baby?" Cristiano turned to him, grabbing his feet harshly which made him gasp in surprise and grab the edge of the table in fear he might be dragged off it. 

"Cris!" he exclaimed, heart racing from the shock. Ronaldo was holding his leg by the ankle just in the same height as it was before when it was his back that Paulo was facing. The only change now was that it was Cristiano's....front parts that Paulo's foot was pressed against. And it was actually Cris himself, who was holding his leg in such position.

"Cris - " Paulo exhaled for the third time in a row when he realized that. "You're such a tease."

"Me?" He made Paulo press his foot against the bulging front of his pants. "I'm just making us dinner," he said in a fakely innocent, mellow voice. He smirked at the sight of cucumber in Paulo's hand. "You're the one teasing here."

"I'm just so horny when I'm with you," Paulo moaned, closing his eyes in what he hoped to be a sensual way, sure that it will do its magic. Ronaldo didn't seem convinced though.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" he asked.

Paulo bit his lower lip, feeling the pressure against his foot grow. "Help me," he whispered.

"Can't you just help yourself? With _that_ in your hand - "

 " _Cris_ \- " Paulo moaned, throwing his head back, exposing his willing and lustful body as much as he could to Cristiano to show him he's fully available to him in any way he wants him.

"Well," Cristiano took a deep breath, rubbing Paulo's foot gently. "Maybe if you promise to be a good boy - "

"Yes - "

" - and if you get all the unnecessary clothes off - "

"Yeah, of course - "

" - and wait for me here, sitting at the edge of the table - "

"Yes - "

" - then I might be able to help you."

"Yes," Paulo nodded frantically, feeling all his blood pumping and rushing to one place.

"Be a nice, good boy, Paulo - " Ronaldo bucked his hips slightly, getting some friction against Paulo's foot before letting it go. "And be patient. I don't like my boy sulking and frowning."

"Thank you," Paulo breathed out shakily, eyes fixed on Ronaldo's satisfied smirk as he pushed the salad bowl aside and walked away from the counter.

Dybala did as he was told - he unzipped his pants and quickly pulled them down, letting them fall to the floor, and then he got rid of his black boxers as well and tossed them aside with racing heart. He was already hard by now, thinking of Cris' next move, thinking of his naked body pressed against his, of his menthol breath and sharp teeth biting the sensitive skin of his neck and chest, sure to leave bruises and marks there. He got back at the edge of the table; the surface felt cold against his bare skin but he knew he was ready for the mixture of cold underneath him and Cristiano's body head up on the top of him, he loved this place and he loved this kind of sex, on the top of the table. Although actually, he loved any kind of sex with Cristiano.

"Good boy," Cristiano praised him when he came back, a bottle of lube in one hand. "You're fucking gorgeous like this. Are you waiting for me, baby boy? Ready to be fucked?"

"I thought that's what you invited me here for," Paulo admitted sheepishly, not even trying to hide his excitement over what was just happening.

"You have such a dirty mind." Cristiano came closer, making small steps as if to make Paulo as impatient as possible; and it indeed made the younger man's blood boil. "Dirty, naughty boy - "

Paulo gasped; those words coming from Cris' beautifully lined lips sounded so arousing and wrong he needed more. "I can't stop thinking about sex," he whined, hoping Cris would understand his wish to continue with this game.

"You're such a naughty boy, Paulino." Cris ran his free hand through Paulo's raven hair, making sure to massage his scalp properly with great precision. "Your mind is full of the dirtiest images, am I right?"

"Yes, yes it is - "

"Tell me then," Cristiano breathed out, voice heavy with lust. "How often do you jerk off to the thought of me fucking you?"

"Every day," Paulo blabbered without even thinking about it. It didn't matter whether it was true or not - this was the only thing he could say now. "I can't help it, Cris - I - I wake up at night - covered in sweat, panting hard - when I'm dreaming of you taking me raw and wild anywhere - in the locker room, in the middle of the pitch, after winning an important game, in the showers, at the back of the team bus with other guys sleeping - "

" _Oh God_." Cristiano seemed to be genuinely surprised by his vivid imagination.

"Look what you do to me," Paulo moaned desperately, trying to guide Cris' hand where he needed to feel its touch the most.

"You're such a slut - a hungry, moaning, desperate slut with holes to be filled - "

"Yes - "

"Tell me, Paulino. Tell me." Cristiano pressed his forehead against Paulo's, breathing heavily against the younger boy's lips. "Do you want to be my good boy?"

"Of course," Paulo mumbled, desperately trying to finally get Cristiano to kiss him, however, his lips always seemed to be out of his reach. "Please, Cris - " he begged lamely, trying to stop him. "I'm your good boy."

"You should be a good, patient boy and wait for me to finish my work here," Cristiano laughed against his lips, escaping yet again Paulo's attempt to kiss him. "Really," he said, straightening his back.

"Please, Cris - "

Paulo could feel the uncomfortable pressure in his cock, the heavy feeling of it being all bloated with blood and cum, and he desperately grabbed Cristiano's hand to stop him from pulling away. "I need you to fuck me."

 "I will," Cristiano whispered in response, and those words themselves were enough to make Paulo's cock twitch with expectation. "Be damn sure I will."

 "Please," Paulo pleaded again, holding his breath as Ronaldo took his hand out of the black hair and reached for the cucumber.

"I see you like the vegetables I chose."

Paulo licked his lips, unsure what to say because he was not quite okay with this scene. 

"Then why don't you try it?" Cris asked, bringing the cucumber closer to Paulo's wet shiny lips. "Open your mouth, babe."

"Cris - " Paulo wasn't even sure what he wanted to say anymore. He locked his eyes with Cristiano's and obediently parted his lips, letting Cris put the end of the cucumber in between them.

"More, baby - More. Open your mouth, yeah, that's it - It's so big, isn't it? You just love swallowing big things, am I right? You can never get enough, you will always be hungry for more, craving the feeling of being filled up - "

Paulo moaned from the back of this throat, wrapping his lips around the dark green skin of the cucumber as tightly as possible. It felt unbelievably erotic and embarrassing at the same time - he had to close his eyes to focus only on _the thought_ of it, not the actual way it looked.

Cristiano's voice sounded dry and desperate as he continued with his litany of horny words. "Come on, baby - come on, show me what a good boy you are - "

 Paulo wrapped his lips around the vegetable as tight as he could, feeling the stretch in his muscles. It was something really unusual for him, as much as Cris was trying to make him look like a horny whore, it still felt a bit weird to him. He locked his eyes with Cristiano's, silently begging him to move on to the next step because sucking on cucumber as if it was _something else_ really didn't seem _that_ arousing to him now, when his own dick was already hard, asking for proper care from Cris' big hands.

 He tried to moan something incoherent, something desperate and pleading but no words could be formed with that thing in his mouth. He furrowed his eyebrows and raised one hand to pull it out, however, Cristiano was faster and he promptly stopped his attempt by forcefully pushing the cucumber deeper until it hit the back of Paulo's throat. Paulo gagged violently, worrying he might just throw up from the painful and invasive touch, but then Cristiano's other hand grabbed him by the hair and made him pull away. He actually had tears in the corners of his eyes when Cristiano took the cucumber out and let him breathe normally.

"It's too big," he whined, catching his breath again, and it sounded like an apology as if that was his fault. "I can't - "

"We'll work on that," Cristiano mumbled, grabbing a fistful of his hair again with a significant force. "Come on, baby - Breathe with your nose - "

Paulo closed his eyes, and a lonely tear streamed down his flushed cheek. 

"Open your mouth, Paulo."

He still did what Cris wanted. Something in the Portuguese's voice could always make him completely obedient, and something in his voice could also make his cock twitch with pulsating blood.

The cucumber was warm with his saliva but still unpleasantly firm and hard, and just too big, but Paulo tried, he tried because he wanted to be a good boy, he wanted to please Cristiano and he wanted to please himself - he tried to think of Cris' body and everything he will do to him after all this teasing, he thought of the perfect cock and smooth pubic area and the muscles and Cris' quiet whimpers and words of praise.

He still gagged at the moment Cris tried to push the cucumber too far.

The grip of his hair grew lazier, more relaxed and casual, and soon there were Cris' fingers, gently rubbing the skin on the back of his neck. "You're so good - "

"I'm sorry," Paulo blabbered again when the cucumber was taken out of his mouth. He wiped his lips and chin from all the excessive saliva that stayed there.

"I think you need something else now, am I right?" Cristiano asked him, still stroking the back of his neck and head comfortingly.

"Yes - !" Paulo almost screamed. Yes, yes, yes, he needed something else, he needed Cristiano - 

 "Open your legs then."

Paulo was fast to obey, he parted his legs and put his thighs as far as possible, ready to lie down on the table completely if that would make Cris more comfortable when taking him.

"I need you so much," he whispered, feeling much calmer now - it was supposed to be like this, with Ronaldo's hands positioning him in the right angle, touching his thighs, and then the sound of the lube bottle being opened. He closed his eyes and exhaled, trying to completely relax his body and still contain himself while waiting for the touch of Cris' fingers.

"I can see that," Cris said, rubbing the lube in between his palms. Paulo arched his back immediately as Cris' touched his hard cock. "I can feel that," Cristiano smirked, moving his hand up and down and Paulo had to squeeze his eyes tight shut to at least not see Cristiano because that would be too much for his overwhelmed senses.

"Please - " he whimpered, bucking his hips towards the hands that were giving him so much pleasure yet pain.

"I know, Paulino. I know. You can lie down on your back completely."

"Yeah."

The surface of the table was a bit too cold to be comfortable but Paulo knew it would soon be all sticky and wet with his sweat. That was something he could never control and that was also something he adored with a strange, lustful passion - the way his whole body reacted to Cristiano Ronaldo, and the way they could turn a bed into a heated, wet and sweaty mess in a couple of minutes - it sure couldn't be so different with a table.

 He exhaled shakily as Cris' fingers were working him open, gently massaging his entrance as usual, not leaving any of those body parts without attention. It was one of the most pleasant surprises for Paulo in his life - to find out that not only Ronaldo looks like the Sex God, but he also is one, and he has always been - during the first time, during the hundredth, even now.

"I want you to relax, baby - "

Paulo moved his head a little, trying to catch a glimpse of Cristiano in between his wide open legs, but a sudden sharp pressure caught him by surprise and he just pressed his head back against the table.

"You can push a little, baby - push, don't worry, I have plenty of lube - "

"Fuck!" Paulo gasped, trying to focus on his feelings and the tightened body with eyes fixed at the ceiling and the light there.

"Just push a little, baby - "

It definitely wasn't Cristiano, taking him deep and raw - it didn't feel like him, it didn't feel like anything he had known at all. 

"I'll add more lube, okay?"

It felt hard, but not in a pleasant way; it wasn't a juicy, meaty, pulsing cock filling him up as he wanted to be filled - 

"Cris," he moaned, trying to desperately find something to hold onto. "Cris - please - "

"It's almost in, baby."

Just now Paulo realized what this damned thing was, and his body shivered from head to toe.

"I need you to relax, really."

Cris wrapped his one hand around the head of Paulo's cock, pumping it gently and rubbing more gel over the slit at the top; it only doubled the shivering in Paulo's body. "You're my brave boy, Paulino, don't worry. Just focus on this, okay? I'll get it inside, it's almost there - and it looks so fucking good."

Paulo groaned, feeling ashamed and embarrassed just by the thought of being fucked by some object, and more even by the thought of being fucked by a vegetable, a cucumber that was supposed to end up in a salad, but his mind was divided in two inseparable thought patterns now, one focusing only on the humiliation of that and the other hardly even thinking at all, just reacting to the pumping hand on his leaking moistured cock.

"Fuck, you look so good - "

"Why - Cris, why - "

"This is what you get for being impatient, baby." Cristiano's voice was audibly horny and breathy now. "You should have let me finish the salad - but no, you had to have it now - "

"Cris - "

"Look at you, opening up and wanting more - maybe the cucumber is not big enough for your greedy hole?"

"No, Cris - " He was indeed involuntarily moving his hips forward to meet more of the touch of both of Cris' hands, the nasty one with the cucumber and the comforting one, giving his dick a proper massage.

"Maybe a tomato? Or an egg?"

Somehow, the thought of it didn't make him throw up - actually, his cock twitched just as Cristiano said those words, and he moaned from the back of his throat.

"You really are a slut, Paulo. Tell me - " He squeezed the leaking cock harder and changed the pace of his hand. "Are you my slut?"

"Yes - Yes, I am - "

 "You would take anything, am I right? You just love it when you know you belong to someone, someone who could stuff you with anything, really, and you would still be thankful - "

Paulo bit the insides of his cheeks as the cucumber was moved out a little and then back in again; his brain had to be confused because somehow he couldn't connect the two feelings, the pleasurable and not-so-pleasurable into one and it felt like experiencing only one of those for a moment - and then, the other one again.

"Yeah - " he choked out, arching his back again.

The hand on his cock was now moving in a merciless rush.

"You know what I'll do with the cucumber? I'll slice it up in the salad anyway."

Paulo gagged on air, closing his eyes.

"I'm sure it will be delicious - "

"Cris - "

"Just like eating you out is - but I want you to taste it too."

Paulo turned his head to the side, biting his lip since there was nothing else to bite into and he sure didn't want to scream.

"And then I'll spray the salad," Cristiano continued with a precision of a professional chef, "with some of your cum. To taste."

" _Shit_ \- "

"It will be so good, baby."

"Ye-yeah."

"Fuck, you really make me hungry now."

Paulo wanted to say something, or maybe he just wanted to moan or cry out, but before he could even do that, the shamelessly shiny tip of his cock was sucked into a warm velvety heat of Cristiano's mouth. Paulo threw his head to the other side and bit the back of his hand violently.

He moaned something through his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut, unable to stop himself from thrusting his hips forward.

For a second, Cris let go of the cock to take a breath again, which gave Paulo just enough time to groan: " _Oh God, oh God, Cris, please - please - aaaaghh, Cris -_ "

"Come on." Cristiano's breath brushed against the overstimulated slimy tip of Paulo's cock. "Paulino, come on - " The cucumber moved again deeper, dragging another incoherent yet loud moan from the younger boy. "Just do it, cum for me, come on, feed me that cum, baby - "

He wrapped his lips tightly around the pulsating cock, squeezing them a little in short convulses as if to help Paulo's body release all the tension. Paulo was shaking throughout his orgasm, shaking but not screaming as his mouth was frozen in a silent scream just seconds before he spilled in Cristiano's mouth.

"You okay?" 

He could feel the cucumber sliding out of his body. Then he heard some footsteps. He opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling. The table under his back was all covered with his sweat. He gasped for more air, still feeling a slight tightening in his belly. _Oh God. Oh God. Oh God_. The embarrassment flooded his whole body and when he saw Cristiano, his first reaction was to hide his face, just like a shy child that doesn't want to talk to anyone.

"Hey." Cristiano grabbed him by the chin. "You can sit up."

He did, moving as in a fever, without really understanding how his body works anymore. 

 "Is it okay?" Ronaldo asked when he shifted uncomfortably at the edge of the table.

He felt a little....empty.

"Yeah," he said flatly. He felt lightheaded, all the blood must have really gotten - somewhere else.

"You were absolutely gorgeous," Cristiano mumbled, pulling him closer for a kiss that was warm and salty and gooey. 

 Paulo lowered his eyes, feeling still a bit lost as his head was floating and he really had troubles focusing on anything else than the fact that Cris has just fucked him with a cucumber and he came like a horny bitch from that.

"Come on," Cristiano mumbled against his skin, patting his thigh. "I'll slice the cucumber up and we'll finish the dinner, what do you say?"


End file.
